


Adagio

by smolwarden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, submissive blackwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwarden/pseuds/smolwarden
Summary: a·da·gio: at a slow tempo —used chiefly as a direction in music from the Italian "ad agio" meaning slowly or at ease





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ead13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ead13/gifts).



> a·da·gio: at a slow tempo —used chiefly as a direction in music from the Italian "ad agio" meaning slowly or at ease

A gentle breeze washed over the hill making the grass dance around Cadash as she lie in contemplation. The wind was cool against her skin and ruffled her thin linens. Their long discarded armor sat heaped in a pile next to her. She could see Blackwall hovering on the edge of her vision, whittling on a stick he had found.

Thick trees stood large and imposing throughout the forest casting shadows over them, shielding them from the harsh light of the sun. Other than his carving the only other sounds were that of rustling leaves and the faint sound of their horse tied up at the base of the hill.

They had traveled far from camp and the rest of their companions on her whim. So many things were going on all at once, each requiring her attention in one way or another. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a moment for herself, let alone time for her and Blackwall to be together. This little trip was as much for him as it was for her.

She rolled over and pushed her silver hair out of her eyes so she could gaze at him. He looked so at peace as he leaned against one of the massive trees. His usual aura of weariness and exhaustion were gone. He spent so much time worrying, fighting to keep everything together. She wondered when was the last time he let go and let someone else take control.

She pushed herself up onto all fours. She paused a moment before beginning to crawl over to him. Blackwall looked up at her and his eyes softened. He tossed the stick he had been toying with to the side and sheathed his knife. He was waiting for her and a sly smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She decided she was going to help him be at ease.

“What do you think you’re doing, lass?” Blackwall chuckled.

“Having a little fun,” she climbed into his lap, straddling him. He was trapped between her body and the tree. There was a lot she could do with this. “You trust me, right?”

“Course I do,” his grey eyes locked onto her rich green ones.

“Good,” her lips parted in a devious smile. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Then do as I say.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself as close to him as she could. She wanted to cover every inch of him with her body. She placed soft, open mouthed kisses under his ear. His heartbeat fluttered under her lips and she could feel his growing excitement under her.

One of her hands slid down to his chest. The other was tangled in his hair. She licked a line from the base of his neck up to his jaw. His breath hitched and he slid his hands up her thighs. She swatted them away before pulling his head back and sinking her teeth into his neck. She was careful not to bite him hard enough to where it hurt. He drew in a breath with a hiss and bucked up under her.

“You can’t touch me unless I say so,” her lips drug across his skin as she spoke. “You _must_ ask permission before you do anything. You only do as I command. If you disobey you get punished.”

His breathing was heavy and she saw his throat bob as he swallowed. She leaned back to gaze at him. Beads of sweat dotted his hairline, his usually light eyes were dark and stormy. She was aware of the slight pull from him flexing his legs under her.

“Blackwall,” her voice was soft. “If you don’t wanna do this you can tell me. Or you can say griffons or darkspawn or something.”

He raised his hand up to her face, stopping just shy of touching her.

“May I touch your face?” His lust made his voice thick and husky.

She nodded her response. He pushed a strand of her silver hair off her face then cupped her cheek in his hand. His thumb traced the line of her scar under her right eye. He looked at her longingly, hungrily even. His arousal was prominent as it pressed against her. She had her answer.

“Kiss me,” she ordered.

Blackwall pulled her head towards his in one quick motion. Her lips came crashing down on his and his beard tickled her face. He flicked his tongue against her top lip begging for entrance. She denied him, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. He tasted sweet like honey. Her mind swam and she felt drunk. She teased him with licks and nibbles, refusing him the access he desired. His gambeson was already open and she pushed it off him forcing his hand away from her face.

She commanded him to take his shirt off and he obeyed. She drug her nails up his chest leaving faint marks. Her fingers tangled in the thick patch of hair. She leaned up and tilted her head to one side offering her neck to him whispering her consent to him. He placed gentle kisses along her neck before biting down. She moaned as he sucked and nibbled on her. Her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

She bore her weight into him and could feel him straining against his pants. She rocked her hips against his bulging erection, eliciting a moan from him. Warmth pooled in her belly and she was aware of her own growing arousal. She unbuttoned his breeches so she could reach in and stroke him before freeing his cock. He growled under her causing her to shiver with pleasure.  She felt his hand grab her waist and she pulled away. He chased after her but stopped when she removed his hand from her waist.

“I didn’t give you permission,” she smirked. “Now, what should your punishment be?”

She tapped her chin in contemplation. She didn’t want to hurt him or humiliate him. She wanted to entice and tantalize him. Her smirk turned into a mischievous smile. She scooted back so she was no longer seated on top of his erection. In one fluid motion she removed her shirt. She noticed a faint blush wash over Blackwall’s cheeks.

“No breast band today, I see,” he cleared his throat.

“Nope,” she grinned. “Your punishment is to watch. You can’t touch me _or_ yourself.”

She ran her hands up her body and over her exposed breasts. As she kneaded her breasts her nipples pebbled under her touch and she flicked her thumb over them. She squeezed the tight buds and rolled them between her finger tips. One hand skimmed down her side and she slipped it under the waistband of her pants. She whimpered as she slid two fingers into herself and bore down on her palm. She moaned and cried out for him as she teased herself.

His fingers twitched at his sides and she could see his cock pulsing with arousal. She watched him bite his lip as he stared rapt at her writhing on top of him. He groaned and thrust his hips up but was met with nothing but air. She watched him from under thick silver lashes as she massaged between her thighs. He was struggling to obey her command. She brought herself almost to the point of climax then stopped.

“You did very well,” she chimed.

“Maker’s breath, woman,” his breathing was ragged when he spoke. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining. Would you like a reward?” She held her glistening hand out to him. “You can have a taste.”

Blackwall gulped, nodding in confirmation. He leaned in and licked a soft line up her palm tasting her juices. He stopped, looking to her for approval to continue. She nodded and he took her dripping fingers into his mouth. He stuck his tongue between her fingers and she pulled her hand away. After all, he was only allowed a taste.

She crawled up him once more and grabbed his chin. She caught his mouth with hers, pulling him into a deep kiss. She nibbled on his lip and he opened up for her. She slid her tongue against his. Tasting herself on his lips caused her to quiver with arousal. She took him in her hands causing him to roll his head back.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned as she stroked him.

She pulled away and leaned back to pull her pants down past her knees. She wanted to make him cry out for her, but he needed to wait a little longer.

“No small clothes either?” He raised an eyebrow with piqued interest.

“Now, you’re going to _help_ me come. You can kiss, lick, suck, bite anywhere between my neck and chest. You can rock your hips if you must but you cannot insert yourself. You can touch me here,” she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. She slid them up to her waist, down her hips, and around to her ass.

“You cannot do anything other than what I just said,” she continued. “You cannot come before me or until I tell you to. If you fail to obey we stop. You’ll have to watch me come without you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Blackwall’s voice was thick with desire.

She placed her heat at the base of his shaft and lingered there a moment. His fingers were digging into her hips with anticipation. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He took the opportunity to lick the beads of sweat from her collarbone. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she began to slide herself over his cock.

Blackwall gripped her ass and helped guide her up and down his length. He kissed down her chest until he could take one light peak into his mouth. She sighed and let out a shaky breath as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip. He moved to the other and did the same, this time causing her to squirm with pleasure.

“Holy Andraste, _yes_ ,” she panted over him.

He focused his ministrations on the more responsive bud and she cried out for more. He took it between his teeth and pulled on it before tracing his tongue over it again. She pressed down on him as she rocked her hips against his throbbing erection. She had quickened her pace and was grinding rougher as she slid her clit up him.

“Harder,” she begged of him, her voice weak.

He obeyed and pushed her to her limits. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her down onto him as he thrust his hips into her in time with her own. He sucked on her breast and continued to flick his tongue across her tender bud. A warm sensation ignited in the center of her body spreading in waves over her full body and increasing in intensity. She began to shake as she approached her climax.

“Oh, Blackwall,” she wailed. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. _Don’t. Stop_.”

She could feel where his fingers dug into her sides and she knew she would have bruises the next morning but she didn’t care. He continued to drive his hips into hers as she rode against his erection. She felt it pulsating between her folds which only added to her pleasure but she wanted more. He had been excellent to her and she decided he had more than deserved his reward. She adjusted herself so that on his next thrust he slipped into her.

“It’s okay,” she told him. “You can have me. I want you to come with me.”

He grunted and hammered into her quick and hard. All the time she spent cultivating his tension was worth it as he released into her. His cock filled and stretched her with every plunge bringing her more pleasure. She lifted his head to place a hungry kiss to his lips. They were each breathing too heavy to hold the kiss for long and broke away for air. She held his head in the crook of her neck and he bit down onto her shoulder.

An unfathomable and momentous earthquake of tension released inside her sending waves of ecstasy pulsing through her. She arched her back and cried out as every part of her body was wracked with the force of her orgasm. Her climax was so forceful she couldn’t do anything except just experience it. Blackwall’s thrusts became sporadic as he reached his climax not long after. Spent, the two sat there panting for a moment before Cadash started giggling.

“That was amazing! _You_ were amazing,” she exclaimed, breathless.

Blackwall peppered her face with gentle kisses. “That was all you, lass. Thank you.”

“We should do that again,” she beamed.

“We should. But maybe give it a few days,” he laughed.

“I’m glad you liked it,” she sighed. “So how do you feel?”

“Other than a pile of pudding? Perfectly at ease.”

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for DAFFW Black Emporium rare pair fic exchange. I pushed myself to step out of my comfort zone and write a piece that is unfamiliar to me. Thank you for sticking around this far. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
